empyrion_galactic_survivalfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alpha 6.1.0 1094
Im folgenden ist das Changelog der Alpha-Version 6.1.0 Build 1094 zu finden. Die Version wurde am 14.06.2017 veröffentlicht. Das Update beinhaltet weitere Änderungen zusätzlich zu den beiden vorherigen 6.1.0-Version sowie zahlreiche Fehlerbehebungen. Changelog Additions: * Added new cockpit * Added spotlight slope block * Added spotlight blocks for CVs * Added new destroyed hull blocks + updated existing ones * Added "folded" version of Motorbike: Motorbike will convert into this "energy-save" mode after 5 minutes if placed on terrain and not used (note: idle motorbikes that just stand around are very "expensive" in terms of performance) Visuals / Sounds: * Tweaked sounds of drones, vessel weapons and base weapons, as well as NPCs so that they are not heard anymore over the whole playfield * Replaced drop container, bag and backpack with better models (say goodbye to the old Samsonite suitcase) * Updated GUI for Terrain Placeables (O2 Generator, H2 Generator, Autominer, etc) Changes: * Updated and improved in-game chat * Drop Containers now immediately de-spawn when emptied * "Back" button in container windows is disabled if player does not have faction access to a structure * Repairing AI Planet Vessel when it returns to its docking platform * Added info to planet description (Akua) that there is a tutorial * Removed water bottle from PDA task * Added proper preview pic for Dead Plant (large) and Dead Plant (small) * Better console command description for 'remoteex' * Added better description to Motorbike * Renamed raptor into dinosaur Gameplay: * Adapted start equipment on all starting planets (eg Survival Constructor in inventory): What do you think about this change? * Growing Plot is now airtight * Updated PDA: Huntsmen Akua * Removed collision for Akua berry bush and other bushes. Bug Fixes: * Fixed: Problem when subscribing multiple Blueprints with same title from Workshop * Fixed: Error when uploading Workshop item to workshop in certain situations * Fixed: Deco / grass not removed from POIs in certain situations - Fixed: Owner of Faction is shown as "Member" for other members of the faction * Fixed: Can not promote member beyond member * Fixed: Traders falling through ground on planets in certain situations * Fixed: Mech NPC can sometimes get stuck on some blocks & shoot through blocks when stuck on them * Fixed: Mech and Zirax NPC shoot through hull blocks in certain situations * Fixed: Exploit when changing faction (or gaining access to any device) of another player's structure using Lock Code * Fixed: Sector map shows wrong lines / arrows in conjunction with allow|deny control * Fixed: Deactivating Vessel per Y button leads to instant-perish-drop/spoil of food in fridges (MP) * Fixed: Plants randomly dying related to adding & removing blocks, devices or plants of other bases in the same playfield * Fixed: Can not damage/destroy blocks of a downed PV * Fixed: Patrol Vessels is sometimes indestructible (MP) * Fixed: Player collider is sticking through thin walls / windows when looking down and thus NPC can shoot you through the wall * Fixed: When in the same playfield as other players jetpack & motorcycle sounds can be heard from far away * Fixed: Problem that autominer removed terrain when placed * Fixed: Escape pod isn't accessible in some places. * Fixed: Removing a Landing Gear T2 from a SV returns a Landing Gear T1 * Fixed: NPC sound can be heard from far away (MP) * Fixed: Regeneration Exploit Grief * Fixed: Error spam when player dies in certain situations * Fixed: Promote/Demote buttons not showing correctly after Promoting/Demoting in Faction Window * Fixed: Radiation Pills: Health is noted twice in the info popup * Fixed: Player inventory (TAB) shows "body temperature" in °C although set to °F * Fixed: Dead Plant could be placed on normal hull blocks (now it can only be placed in Growing Plots) * Fixed: Repair Bay and Ventilator missing airtight block info * Fixed: Exception in Menu Tab Selection Window (support email: #F4279) * Fixed: Error when manually completing PDA jobs while chapter is deactivated (support email: #A76BB) * Fixed: Several issues, missing faces / damage states with destroyed blocks * Fixed: Chat input field is stripping out characters * Fixed: Looping messages in server logs * Fixed: Several other internal exceptions found in output logs sent in by our players Quelle: Steam Empyrion News